Alison's House
' The DiLaurentis home' is where Alison and Jason DiLaurentis lived with their parents before Alison went missing. Alison's body was unearthed in the backyard of their house, where the gazebo was being built, a year after her death. Alison's death prompts the DiLaurentis' to move away from Rosewood, and Maya St. Germain and her family moved into the house. Jason eventually buys back the house and begins renovating it himself. The Hastings' residence is right next door to the DiLaurentis home which means they are neighbors. There have been conflicts between Spencer and Jason's parents over property lines in the past. Address: 29 Bridgewater Terrace Season 1 Maya is creeped out by the Alison memorial paraphernalia that crops up all around the house as she is moving in. Maya also moved into what used to be Ali's room, she leaves Ali's things out front for garbage collection when clearing out her room. At the end of the episode, Alison's body is found buried in the backyard where the gazebo had been under construction the summer before. The St. Germains come across the body when undergoing outdoor construction of their own. Maya finds it difficult to feel at home after the discovery, but she and her family stay put. However, after Maya is sent away to reform school for her drug usage, the St. Germains leave Rosewood. It is revealed in flashbacks that Jason used to throw wild parties in the house when their parents were gone and in general used to smoke pot in his room with his friends. After Spencer finds the photograph of Alison on her computer that was taken from the perspective of Jason's house, she shows it to Jason, who confesses that he may have taken the picture the night Ali disappeared. He agrees that it could have been taken from the vantage point of his room, but as he was probably stoned that night, he doesn't recall taking the picture. Season 2 Jason buys the house back with his endowment money. Spencer goes over one night to bring Jason brownies to welcome him back to the neighborhood; in some ways, she really goes to find out information, but Jason is cold to her. At the same time, a puppy is seen digging around the overturned earth in the front yard. At that moment, Spencer recalls how Alison used to take Jason's belongings and expertly hide them around their home. Alison's penchant for hoarding things is confirmed when Jason reports to Aria that Alison had hidden a box of old things under her floor boards, including a roll of film containing undeveloped pictures of Aria. Jason develops that film later in the makeshift dark room he has set up in his shed. One night, Mike tries to break into Jason's house when the lights are off and he thinks nobody is home. Just as he approaches the front door, Jason swings it open, surprising him, and catching him in the act of attempted burglary. A few days later, Spencer sees a figure walking inside Jason's home, so she asks him who is living with him, but he answers that he is in the house alone. That night Spencer looks out her window and sees Jason wallpapering the windows with newspaper; he later hires Toby to help him with construction in the yard, though it is unclear what the overall construction goal is. Mike tries to break into Jason's house one night when the lights are off, but Jason opens the door and catches Mike in the act. Eventually, Jason takes down the newspaper over the windows. ("Over My Dead Body") In "I Must Confess," both Garrett and Peter are spied leaving the house by Toby, though at different times. Spencer wants to snoop around Jason's house in "A Hot Piece of A" because she doesn't believe he has been out of town all month. Season 3 In "She's Better Now" Jason is seen here while looking at a punture wound on his side with Mona . In "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted?," Jason and Emily go to the house to get the key to Mr. DiLaurentis' apartment. They find the porch covered in whiskey bottles, courtesy of "A". Season 4 In 'A' is for A-L-I-V-E, Jessica DiLaurentis moves back to Rosewood and into the house, while Jason is in South Carolina fixing up his Grandmother's house. Emily takes a basket her mother made for Jessica to welcome her back. Jessica asks Emily to help her bring some boxes into Alison's old bedroom containing all of Alison's belongings. Emily finds it odd that Jessica is setting up the bedroom as if Alison is alive. Known Residents *Jessica DiLaurentis (currently living) *Jason DiLaurentis (prior to disappearance) *Alison DiLaurentis (prior to disappearance) *Kenneth DiLaurentis (formerly) *Maya St. Germain and her family (formerly) Continuity *In "The Perfect Storm," Emily's letter to Ali is addressed to 895 Holly Pl. File:DiLaurentis.jpg|Front Door 203 010.jpg|Jason manually renovating the front yard 203 011.jpg|Jason stands in front of the porch and invites Toby inside... PLL209-00976.jpg|Jason's dark room PLL202-0575.jpg|Front yard picnic Screen-Shot-2011-10-20-at-5.57.04-PM.png|Alison's room tumblr_m0t1nlX8RE1rrt6w8o1_250.png|Alison's room tumblr_m0t1nlX8RE1rrt6w8o2_250.png|Alison's room 120307061144297521.jpg|Ali talking to jason in her room Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Private Residences Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Book Location Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4